


Marked

by thilia



Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: Love Bites, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the morning of the KCAs, Logan's feeling a little possessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> Just some smut to get back into writing for this fandom :)

Logan woke up when the first rays of the sun touched his face. He opened his eyes and squinted at the brightness of the sun shining through the blinds, a bit annoyed that he hadn't been able to sleep in the way he'd been planning to. He kept his eyes firmly closed, then huffed in frustration and rolled over onto his other side, his cheek now pressed against warm skin, which was a definite improvement. He rubbed his slightly scruffy chin against the other boy's shoulder lightly, smiling as he brushed the tip of his nose against it, breathing in the scent of his skin. 

After a moment, he opened his eyes and looked up to find Kendall's face turned towards him, his eyes still closed. His lashes fluttered faintly against his cheeks, his mouth slightly open and his features relaxed, clearly still asleep. 

Logan watched him for a moment, a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth as he carefully lifted Kendall's arm and wrapped it around himself, curling into his side and wrapping an arm around his middle. He stroked Kendall's stomach slowly, his eyes never leaving his boyfriend's sleeping face. 

After a little while, he lowered his eyes and watched his own fingers as they trailed over Kendall's chest and stomach, tracing his muscles and circling his bellybutton gently. He followed the faint happy trail down a bit but resisted the urge to move his hand lower. 

Instead, he pushed himself up and slid one leg over Kendall, lifting himself up and hovering above him for a moment before he leaned forward and gently nosed the patch of soft hair in the centre of Kendall's chest. He pressed a kiss to his collarbone, then brushed his lips over Kendall's neck, closing his eyes as he kissed it.

He felt Kendall stir and make a soft, appreciative sound, and smiled as he continued kissing his neck gently, rubbing the flat of his tongue against Kendall's warm, soft skin, tasting him. His smile widened when he felt Kendall's hand come up to curl around his biceps as he craned his neck to give Logan better access. Logan kissed the spot behind Kendall's ear, feeling a shiver run through his boyfriend, and breathed into his ear. 

"Good morning," he whispered. 

"It is," Kendall murmured, his voice husky and heavy with sleep. "Best possible way to wake up."

Logan smiled against his neck, then nibbled lightly on it. He pressed his lips against it again, sucking a little harder than before and ignoring the sound of protest leaving Kendall's lips. Kendall's hand came up to tug on his hair a little, and only when he yanked on it harder did Logan draw back to look down at him. "Hey," he said, furrowing his brow. "What was that for?"

Kendall raised one of his prominent eyebrows and gave him an incredulous look. "If you don't stop that, you're going to leave a mark."

Logan raised a brow in return, not seeing the problem. "So?"

Kendall sighed heavily. "Need I remind you that we have an award show to attend tonight? And I'm not planning on wearing a turtleneck sweater or a scarf, so keep the sucking to a part of my body no one's going to see."

His lips stretched into a smile, dimples appearing in both cheeks as he looked up at Logan with a seductive smirk. "In fact, there's this one body part that wouldn't mind a little sucking, if you know what I mean."

Logan raised a brow when Kendall arched up and pulled him down on top of him, and he felt the familiar hardness of the other boy's cock press into his thigh. He looked down for a moment, licking his lips as he looked at Kendall's erection, his mouth watering a little. "Ah."

As much as he loved having Kendall's cock in his mouth, however, he wasn't quite done with his neck. "What if I _want_ to mark you?" he asked, leaning in until their noses were almost touching. He looked into his eyes. "Maybe I want everyone to know you're claimed; that you belong to someone. I may not be able to tell them that you're mine just yet, but if you're marked, they'll know to keep their hands to themselves."

Without giving Kendall the opportunity to protest, he leaned over and pressed his lips to his neck once again. He kept kissing him, rubbing his tongue against the junction between his neck and shoulder. He pressed his hips down to pin Kendall's to the mattress, catching his wrists when Kendall made another attempt to grab his hair. He pinned them down to the bed above Kendall's head, holding him down firmly while he continued his ministrations, sucking hard on the sensitive skin and smiling when he felt Kendall give in and let out a hoarse moan. 

He sank his teeth into Kendall's tender flesh as he started grinding his hips against Kendall's with a slowness that was torturous for both of them, then stilled them completely when he drew back to look at his work. A large love bite hard formed where he'd sucked and he smiled, pleased at the stark contrast of the purple bruise against Kendall's tanned skin. 

He lifted his head to look at Kendall, grinning at the other boy's disapproving frown. 

"You're a jerk," Kendall informed him.

"Nah," Logan said, leaning in to capture Kendall's lips in a gentle kiss. "You love it."

"Yeah, but how am I supposed to explain this?" Kendall asked when the kiss broke, looking far less stern than he had only a minute ago. "The interviewers are bound to ask about it when they see it."

Logan tilted his head, looking down at him thoughtfully. "Just tell them you have a secret lover," he offered. "A gentleman caller."

He smirked when Kendall groaned and sealed their lips together in another hungry kiss. This time, he didn't pull back right away but kept his mouth pressed against Kendall's, deepening the kiss slowly and sliding his tongue into his mouth. Kendall made a weak sound of protest, before he returned the kiss, which quickly grew in heat and passion. 

Almost of their own accord, Logan's hips started pressing down against Kendall's again, the other boy's wrists still firmly pinned to the mattress as he ground against him slowly. His heart sped up when his hips moved faster and they rubbed against each other almost desperately. Faint pearls of sweat appeared on Kendall's skin, and Logan bent his head to lick them up once he managed to tear his mouth away from Kendall's.

Without even meaning to, he sucked another mark into Kendall's skin, just below his collarbone, then dragged his lips down to one of Kendall's nipples, flicking out his tongue and feeling the little nub harden beneath it. 

He glanced up at Kendall who threw his head back and moaned, his hips jerking up into Logan's, their erections pressed together. Logan finally, reluctantly had to let go of Kendall's wrists and slid his hands possessively down his boyfriend's body, digging his fingers into his hips as he dragged his lips down Kendall's torso, licking and sucking every inch he could reach. He trailed his tongue around Kendall's bellybutton and dipped it inside teasingly, another smile appearing on his lips when Kendall gasped. 

He followed the lines of Kendall's 'V', then noses the patch of full, coarse hair surrounding his cock. He grabbed Kendall's hips and held them down as he wrapped his lips around the other boy's cock, sucking his length into his mouth. 

"Ohhh," Kendall moaned, catching his lower lip between his teeth while his hips jerked up despite Logan's firm grip on them. Logan didn't mind, though, and wrapped his hand around the base of Kendall's cock, releasing it briefly from the warmth of his mouth to kiss his way up and down the shaft. He nibbled on the ridge around the head, then pressed his tongue against it, circling it slowly and tonguing the slit. "Logannn…"

Logan smiled and wrapped his lips around Kendall's cock again, taking as much of him into his mouth as he could handle. He rubbed his tongue against the sensitive underside while slowly massaging the base with his fingers. He cupped his balls firmly and rubbed them between his fingers as he moved up Kendall's cock and released it with a wet 'pop'. 

"Is that more to your liking?" he asked in a low voice. 

Kendall nodded, letting out a faint gasp and reaching down to tangle his fingers in Logan's hair. "Don't stop," he begged, and Logan's smirk softened into a smile as he nodded. He leaned into the touch when Kendall's cupped his cheek, then turned his head to press a light kiss to the centre of Kendall's palm. 

Then he focused back on Kendall's erection, kissing and licking until Kendall was a moaning, panting mess beneath him. 

He pushed himself up and leaned over Kendall again, kissing his lips with a nearly bruising force while he blindly reached for the lube on the bedside table. Not breaking the kiss for even a second, he slicked his fingers, smiling against the corner of Kendall's mouth when the latter spread his legs willingly.

Logan looked down at him, licking his lips as he took in Kendall's flushed cheeks and kiss-swollen, red lips, his already sweaty hair plastered to his forehead. He leaned down and kissed Kendall's parted lips lightly, nuzzling him affectionately while he reached down and teasingly brushed his fingers over Kendall's crack. He circled the rim of his opening with his fingertips, pressing the tip of his index inside before pulling out again, enjoying Kendall's frustrated gasps. When Kendall literally whined, he gave in and slid his finger inside all the way, moving it back and forth slowly, giving him time to adjust to it. He added a second one after a moment, then a third, stretching him. 

"Logan," Kendall managed after a moment, breathing heavily and moaning every time Logan thrust his fingers inside. "Logan – _please_."

He looked up at him with that pleading expression that he _knew_ Logan couldn't resist. Logan kept finger-fucking him for another moment, then gave in, desperate to feel the tight heat of Kendall surrounding him. He squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his cock, giving it a couple of firm strokes before he positioned himself. He reached down to wrap his fingers around his cock, holding it in place as he pressed the tip of it against Kendall's entrance, slowly pushing past the initial resistance. 

He moved slowly, still wanting to keep teasing Kendall, but after a moment, his own strength was at its end and he pushed in the final couple of inches until he was buried balls deep inside Kendall. 

"Oh god," Kendall moaned, fingers gripping Logan's shoulders almost desperately as he clenched hard around Logan's cock. Logan let out a moan as well, then dug his teeth into his bottom lip as he tried to keep his hips still and give Kendall a moment to catch his breath. 

He couldn't hold back for more than a couple of seconds, though; soon enough, he felt his body move automatically, his hips drawing back and pushing forward again of their own accord. He wiped his fingers on the bed sheets, then slid both arms around Kendall, holding him close as he started moving rhythmically, their eyes locked. 

Kendall's eyes were heavy-lidded as he stared up at him, soft moans escaping his lips whenever Logan thrust in. Logan bent down to kiss him, muffling his moans and gasps with his own mouth. Kendall kissed him back, wrapping his arms tightly around Logan's neck and holding him close as he moved with him, tilting his hips up to meet Logan's thrusts. 

"Fuck," Kendall hissed, wrapping his legs around Logan's waist, blunt fingernails raking down his back. Logan pressed his forehead against Kendall's neck and breathed him in, hands sliding back down to Kendall's hips and holding them in place as he moved faster and harder. 

After a moment, Kendall let out a whimper, and Logan knew he was close. He reached down to wrap his hand around his cock, jerking him roughly in time with his thrusts. He stared down at Kendall, watching his eyes flutter and his whole body arch up when he clenched violently around him and came all over his stomach and chest. Logan kept moving, fucking him through his orgasm while his own was slowly building as well. He let go of Kendall's cock and slammed into him hard, capturing his lips in another kiss and biting Kendall's bottom lip a little harder than necessary. He tasted blood when he finally fell over the edge and kept thrusting until he was spent. 

His arms gave out and he collapsed on top of Kendall, his heart racing in his chest.

He slipped out of Kendall after panting heavily for a couple of minutes, but didn't even have the strength to roll off him. He took a deep, shaky breath, then settled his weight comfortably on top of Kendall. The other boy was still wrapped around him, fingertips now gently rubbing the back of his head. 

"You're still a jerk, you know?" Kendall murmured after a moment. "I have hickeys all over my body."

Logan smirked against his jaw and pressed a lazy kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I know," he murmured. "You'll find a way to hide them."

"Mmh," Kendall grumbled. "You're lucky you're cute."

Logan smiled, looking down into the other boy's eyes. "I know," he whispered and leaned in for a slow kiss. 

They didn't have the time to stay in bed for the rest of the morning since, as Kendall had pointed out before, the KCAs were that same evening, so sooner than either of them wanted, they had to drag their asses out of bed and get ready for the day. 

Of course they wouldn't be able to tell everyone what they'd been up to that morning or that he was responsible for the love bites all over Kendall's body, but at least, even if Kendall did decide to cover them up, Logan would have the knowledge that they were there. 

For now, that was enough.


End file.
